JDKS
by admiral809
Summary: Prepare yourselves for a complicated version of RWBY. MAJOR WARNING OF STRONG LANGUAGE AND POTENTIALLY MATURE CONTENT.


I am calmly walking down the streets of Vale when I noticed a man and girl going out the window of a Dust shop. I immediately recognized them as one of Junior's men and Ruby Rose, a student of Signal Academy. I knew this man because my daily walks involved going past that bar. As for Ruby, I just graduated from the same school and she once went to the same bar to find her older sister Yang, who went there for information which ended up in quite the trashing for the bar and its owner.

A quick glance into the shop was all I needed to know the situation: Roman Torchwich hired some of Junior's men to help him steal Dust. Automatically knowing what would happen, I ran onto the roof which Torchwich would climb to escape. Once on top, I took out my binoculars and observed Ruby's battle. _She's good,_ I thought as Torchwich started heading to this roof. I made my way to the other side of the roof, unsheathed my warblades and turned to face Torchwich just as he stepped on the rooftop. "Running away from a little girl is quite rude, you know that?" I teased slightly as I got into a battle position.

"Not as rude as getting in my way," he responded before blasting me with his cane. However, the warblade on my left disassembled into smaller triangles and created an energy shield, absorbing the attack.

"Try again," I taunted before charging towards him, the disassembled blade following me. Torchwich fought well, but my semblance and improvisation prevented him from landing a single blow. Of course, his experience prevented me from defeating him, either. Eventually, we were facing each other on opposite sides of the roof, both my warblades whole, when Ruby climbed up the roof next to me.

"Joaquín Pallanza?" she asked.

"Ruby Rose," I responded just as an airship appeared behind Torchwich and he got on it.

"End of the line, kiddies!" he exclaimed before throwing us a red crystal and shooting it. I managed to activate my weapons' wristbands and redirect both warblades to become a single shield, but a blond-haired woman stepped forward and produced her own shield, blocking the explosion completely.

"Professor Goodwitch, I assume. I'll explain this later," I stated as she attacked the airship. At the same time, I rearranged the smaller triangles into various positions and blasted them, allowing the triangles to blast the airship simultaneously. However, you changed into a defensive strategy when a mysterious girl in the airship started fighting back. Eventually, the mysterious girl onboard the airship unleased one last attack. While Ruby and Goodwitch were distracted by that attack, I automatically rearranged the triangles into a sniper rifle and fired a heat bullet into the airship. It had no effect on it, but it gave the girl a second-degree burn-scar just underneath her right eye (judging by the bullet's path and her scream of pain). As the door closed and Torchwich flew the airship away, the girl stared at us with glowing ember eyes in a look that said, _This isn't over._

"You're a Huntress," Ruby said to Goodwitch as I sheathed my now-whole warblades. I merely shook my head at her next question: "Can I have your autograph?"

* * *

The three of you were in a windowless room; Goodwitch was scolding you both for 'such reckless behavior' regardless of the situation. However, she soon let in a man you recognized as Professor Ozpin. I kept quiet while he and Ruby talked, but decided to speak when he decided to accept Ruby into Beacon Academy despite her age. "Excellent choice, sir. I supervised her while waiting for Torchwich, so I can partially guarantee that she won't let you down."

Ozpin looked at me and switched the video feed to me fighting Torchwich. "While I'm glad that Ms. Rose has your support, I now want to hear about you, Mr. Pallanza. Where did YOU learn to fight like that?"

I shrugged. "Signal Academy, same as Ruby. Her own dad taught me how to do that. He didn't tell her that because I asked him not to. I just graduated this year and I'm already registered for your school."

"I already know that you're in my school," Ozpin said calmly. "Just be careful with that mouth around everyone, okay?" I nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was morning. I was on an airship along with other students, including Ruby and Yang, on the way to Beacon. I hung by the window and listened to the news and enjoyed the view. Despite my reputation as an exceptional strategist, I always kept to myself and only made enough relations in case I needed help with a class. However, some of those relations slightly annoy me… like a certain blond-haired teenager ran past me because someone puked on her shoes.

Yang stopped suddenly when she saw me and pulled me in for a big hug. "I never got to thank you for keeping an eye out for my sister," she explained. "I knew you were a good guy, despite your low socialization."

"I was in the area, that Torchwich guy was going to escape, and your sister was more than capable of handling herself," I said with a small blush.


End file.
